


.:Smol:.

by YourBlueberryMajesty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Matt Holt/Lotor - Freeform, Mattor, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 54
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBlueberryMajesty/pseuds/YourBlueberryMajesty
Summary: Short Mattor one shots





	1. Chapter 1

"What makes you think I'm not going to stab you in the middle of the night while you and the rest of your comrades are asleep?" Lotor snaps gorgeous silver hair unusually bedraggled.

Matt smiled softly and hoped the alien didn't have night vision "If you were going to do that it would be done by now."

"You have all the resources you need to kill me easily and yet you've spent what a week here and you haven't done that. Why do you think so lowly of yourself?" Matt tilts his head like a curious puppy.

Now Lotor hoped the human didn't have night vision "I... I have never experienced such... Such..." 

He didn't need to finish, they both understood what he meant as they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt makes his way hastily to the ship before something grabs his sleeve at the last second and stops him. He looks back and sees Lotor, the man seems as if he's on the verge of saying something very important.

"Matt I..." he can't finish it, not with his voice breaking, not with his eyes threating tears. Matt pulls his arm away from Lotor's grasp and softly caresses his cheek, "I know. I do too."

Lotor's eyes widen but he still can't say what he desperately wants to. "Now smile, you look so good with a smile," Matt mumbles suddenly feeling very far away. Lotor does that but only to mask how he is really feeling.

Matt pulls away completely "Don't worry I'll do my best to return." He doesn't promise, it's hard to keep promises in the middle of a war. He smiles wistfully then enters the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaiden is feeling upset so she tells Blake about her favorite pass time (spying on her dorky fathers).

Jaiden smiles softly her eyes glassy and far away, "I like to watch them..."

I lay down on a balcony and watch them work. Dad sitting on his throne responding to grievances (shut up Blake I know words!) and dad standing next to him with a clipboard listening closely sometimes writing things down.

Every hour they take a break. They do a lot of things to relax but my favourite is when they dance. Dad stretches then puts his clipboard down somewhere safe. Then he bows to dad and dad gives him that special tired smile. He takes dad's hand and even though dad is much shorter than dad he always leads. 

Their dancing is nothing fancy, no complicated moves or jumps. Just them stepping together and spinning eachother. No one would pay money or gak to see them dance but I always feel like I'm watching something magical. The way their faces light up, their big dumb smiles, laughing and having a great time as if there was no tomorrow.

When they get tired they stop and just look at eachother, matching soft expressions that say so much. 

"And it makes me wonder, will I ever have that?" she trails off hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

"Allura when did that happen?" Shiro asks suddenly feeling very out of the loop. He is, but what he was witnessing at the moment just solidified that. "When did what happen?" Allura mumbles taking her eyes off the screen which shows what Shiro assumes is Altean writing. Shiro didn't want to be rude so he gestures with his head what he was questioning.

Allura looks over and narrows her eyes "Lotor, human fingers don't bend like that you're going to break him." The Galra's golden eyes widen and he removes his sleek hands from his partners "Matt why didn't you tell me?" "Well you said that if I gestured wrong the spell would backfire!" Matt retorts shaking his hands. Lotor rolls his eyes fondly "These getures can be edited for each user love" Matt sighs and rests his head on Lotor "You could have told me that earlier, I can't feel my left hand."

Shiro knew when he returned from the astral plane a lot would be different but the last thing he could ever expect was his old friend and a Galra being together Allura must have noticed his odd expression "Don't worry Shiro, Lotor is fine and would hurt himself before hurting Matt on purpose!"

Shiro shrugs, no one on the team questioned them so something must have happened to make them fully trust Lotor. Later he would corner Matt alone and ask him if his relationship with the emperor was what he meant by "being the first human to meet an alien".


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warriors Crossover in the Fourtrees territories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whitestar (the white lion)- Huge fluffy white tom  
> Apprentice- Skypaw (Allura)- Brown she cat with white flecks
> 
> Adderspot (Iverson)- Brown tom with darker brown flecks on his face and a cloudy white eye  
> Apprentice- Nightpaw (Shiro)- Grey and white tom with a scar on his muzzle
> 
> Hazelpaw (Matt)- Soft brown tom
> 
> Darkstar (Zarkon)- Black tom  
> Raccoonpaw (Lotor)- Small grey tabby tom

Hazelpaw shrieked as an unknown tom raced across the Thunderpath and collapsed on ThunderClan's territory. Forgetting all he knew about how dangerous ShadowClan can be he padded to the tom's side and sniffed him "Hey are you okay?" The tom didn't respond as a matter of fact Hazelpaw couldn't tell if he was breathing. Heart pounding he wondered in vain what he could to to help.

"Hazelpaw we heard shrieking are you okay?" Skypaw exploaded from the bushes with her mentor Whitestar the apprentice Nightpaw and his mentor Adderspot. Whitestar immediately raced to the unconscious tom "Raccoonpaw... This is Darkstar's son!" Hazelpaw visibly relaxed, the wise leader would know what to do!

Skypaw narrowed her eyes "You captured a ShadowClan cat Hazelpaw?" Adderspot snorted "More likely he ran away." "Well we can't just leave him here, those are some deep cuts, he could die" Whitestar muttered gently picking up Raccoonpaw by the scruff and heading back to camp Skypaw hissing behind him. The thought of Raccoonpaw dying threatened to rip a screech from his throat but Hazelpaw didn't know why. 

"We better make sure there aren't any other ShadowClan cats nearby! You head back as well Hazelpaw I don't like the look of that cut on your cheek" Adderspot getured with his tail then raced off with Nightpaw. Hazelpaw didn't even notice he had been hurt. From that moment on all he thought of was Raccoonpaw.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lotor?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have to do something better to do?"

"No, not that I can think of. Do you want me to leave?"

The silence streatches out for too long but in reality it's only been a few seconds.

"... No."

The friends cuddle closer as if suddenly afraid of losing eachother and fall back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Umm are you sure these are safe?" Matt asked trying not be intimidated by the several moving brightly colored plants lining the shelves. "Yup!" Pidge picked up something that resembled a venus fly trap but purple and larger, it was purring. "Don't you see the labels Matt? The blue ones are harmless!" Pidge put down the purple plant and grabbed a yellow one spewing clouds of onion smelling gas.

"I guess so" Matt muttered poking a fluffy red plant. "So what were the names again?" "Uhh wait I wrote it down!" Matt fished a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket "Okay they are Stea, Husle, and Zwaard." 

"Wow lame, your lame boyfriend has lame tastes in plants but what did I expect?" Pidge laughed to herself and picked a pot with several glowing white orbs and one that sounded like a violin when moved, both with the blue tags. Turns out Zwaard is plant with a green tag and one of the deadliest in the store, it looked like a normal Earth house plant but it is sharp as a steel can cut soft skin with the slightest contact.

"Just try not to take all the credit when you give these to him," Pidge paid the cashier and handed Matt the Zwaard. "Don't worry sis I'll make sure Lotor knows this gift is from both of us."


	8. Chapter 8

Lotor needed to find Allura, it is urgent. She is the only one who can remotely calm him down from his nightmares (the only one he let's see him in this state). He still had no idea why he always woke up in a cold sweat when he dreams of nothing but pitch black and a voice he doesn't recognise. 

Rounding a corner he didn't think there could be anyone awake at this time but there was. At first he thought this person was Pidge but they were slightly taller. "Oh sorry for bumping into you I wasn't looking where I was going and I... Are you okay?" 

Matt and Lotor could barely see eachother but the former must have heard Lotor's sharp inhale of breath. Without answering Lotor left the rebel to make it to Allura.

"Lotor? A-are you okay? Are your nightmare getting worse? No offense but you look awful..." the princess trailed off trying to comfort her ailing friend. She had gotten used to Lotor seeking her out in the middle of the night but she had never seen him in such a state. 

"Lotor talk to me please, you know you always feel better after you tell me about your nightmare." Lotor shook his head slowly "It's the voice Allura, I know whose voice it is I hear every night..."


	9. Chapter 9

The Plan by Lotor

Step One: Join the Coalition  
This step is the easiest. Working with Voltron is so easy.

Step Two: Get them to Like You  
They are all so _trusting_ , it's hilarious. They want to believe there will ever be an end to the conflict. Oh well next step!

Step Three: Get What I Want  
Matt is strange. He's _too_ trusting _too_ comfortable to be around. Why is he like this? It's odd, it's enticing, it's addicting.

Wait that's not step three??? Oh no...


	10. Chapter 10

Honerva held herself and paced anxiously through her cell. Zarkon, Daibazaal, everything and everyone she cared about was just gone. No, one thing was still there. Her only son, so small and helpless, now grown radiating such a powerful aura it scared her. 

She wanted to hold him as soon as she noticed him but he hissed at her through gritted teeth "Don't touch me" and she was reminded once again that nothing will ever be is as it used to.

Footsteps caused Honerva to back away to the farthest side of the cell pressing herself against the wall she hoped it would swallow her whole and end this nightmare. "It's alright I won't hurt you, I just brought food" a male stepped into the cell and gestured to a bowl he was holding.

"It's you," Honerva rasped startled by the strange tone her voice had taken. "You were there, next to my son, your colors blended so perfectly that for a tick I couldn't tell who was who." The man tilted his head like a confused yupper. Honerva had the sudden urge to hold this man like she so desperately wanted to hold her son.

"Thank you for taking better care of Lotor than I ever did," the words flowed from her as easily as the tears spilling from her eyes. "You have no idea how much that means to me." The man set the bowl down on the floor and smiled softly "It's my pleasure." 

Honerva noticed a scar on his cheek as he left her. She wondered what Lotor had done to the stupid creature who had the audacity to cut his mate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Spanish just put it through Google translate lol

"Te amo", Matt murmura soñoliento una noche en la cama. Lotor aprieta su agarre sobre el hombre más bajo por un segundo y suspira. "Yo también te amo", suena tan dulce y sincero que siempre derrite el corazón de Matt. "No hay nadie como tú Matt, nadie en todo este universo", continúa Lotor.

"Si pudiera hacer todo de nuevo, no cambiaría nada, bueno, tal vez conocerte antes y pasar más tiempo sería agradable". Matt no puede ver su rostro pero sabe que se está volviendo más oscuro. "¿Qué provocó esto?" él pregunta, estos discursos están reservados para situaciones de vida o muerte, no para dormir.

"Me juré a mí mismo que si alguna vez te dejaba saber lo que siento por ti, te dejaría saber todos los días lo mucho que significas para mí", Lotor suspira. Matt le da un ligero beso "No tienes que probarme nada ni a mí ni a nadie. Nunca lo dudo porque siento exactamente lo mismo". "Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Tengo que hacerte saber lo especial que eres para mí". "De acuerdo, gran sap, vamos a dormir un poco", Matt sonríe y se acurruca lo más cerca que puede de Lotor.


	12. Chapter 12

**birby to loser**

**birby** \- so what was all that noise comming from your room last night?  
**loser** \- Noise?  
**birby** \- yeahhhhh loud bangs and curses...  
**loser** \- Ohhhhh  
**loser** \- Lotor and I were playing Jenga! :)  
**loser** \- Also y r u bringing this up now???  
**birby** \- pfft jenga suuure where are all the pieces?  
**loser** \- R u in my room???  
**birby** \- that's not important  
**loser** \- We put them away obvs!!! I clean my room unlike u.  
**birby** \- sooo you're sticking to the jenga story?  
**loser** \- Yes??? That's what happened???  
**loser** \- Brb we gotta walk 2 Lo's place now~

"Did you tell Pidge I won?" Lotor smirks wrapping and arm around Matt as they walked to his home. Matt rolls his eyes "No you cheater besides they didn't believe we were playing Jenga!!!" "Why not what else would we be doing?" Lotor is genuinely confused. "I have no idea" Matt frowns pensive.

**green bean to blu boi**

**green bean** \- matt said they were playing jenga  
**blu boi** \- THEY WER NOT PLAYIN JENGA!!!! >:U


	13. Chapter 13

Matt gently placed his hands on his beloved's cheeks "You told me so many times that you would do anything for me so I'm begging you Lotor, please leave." Lotor was frozen in place even though the world was burning around them.

Leave? Save himself? Like a coward? Leave the only person in this and every other universe that understood him behind? What kind of deity was cruel enough to force him to make this decision? 

In Lotor's trembling arms Jaiden squirmed obviously uncomfortable with these conditions. "Please Lotor if not for you then her. Do it for Jaiden. I've lived my life and I want Jaiden to live hers, with you my love" Lotor couldn't respond out loud afraid that if he did he would break down and cry so he nodded slowly. Matt smiled that beautiful smile that Lotor would never forget and kissed Jaiden's head "Take care of him sweet, you will need eachother now more than ever."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by my frendo Kay "Forbidden Love/Long Distance"

Matt picked up a few pebbles from the gravelly sidewalk and threw them at the top left window one by one. Every sudden noise made him flinch but he wasn't leaving. After the fourth pebble a light turned on luckily only in that room.

A sleepy man opened the window his silvery locks spilling around him as if he was Rupunzel. "Matt? What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what my parents would do if they caught you?" Even though Lotor sounded more amused than mad his eyes betrayed his fear. "Oh yeah they'd skin me alive! But I haaaaaaad to see you! Who knows if I will ever again???" the thought of never laying eyes on his beloved again threatend to tear Matt in two.

Lotor hung his head looking as if this whole endeavor was physically crushing him "I'm so sorry love I wish I could do something about this but I can't without inevitably letting them know about you and I can't let that happen." His beautiful gold eyes sparkled with the tears he was trying to hold back. Matt was shaking with anger "There has to be something we can do! I don't want to give you up Lo-"

Lotor froze and looked behind him "Matt run now! I'd rather never see you again because of distance than of what my parents would do to you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I could take requests uwu


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death

Matt didn't want to hurt Lotor but he knew the emperor would never forgive him if he at least didn't try to defend himself. That sweet face and beautiful eyes Matt loves so much contorted in a rage that he has never seen before honestly terrifies him. Maybe this was some sort of cheesy "listen to my voice and come back to me" sort of situations?

Maybe if Matt yelled at Lotor that it was him, that he knew somewhere Lotor was still there he would break free. Matt never got to find out though. One split second distraction was all Lotor needed to disarm him and pin him to the floor sword dangerously close to his neck. 

"Any last words?" Lotor asks with a voice so cold, so unlike him. Last words? What does one even say to their possessed lover who is about to kill them? "I'm sorry" Sorry? Sorry for not saving you. Sorry for not stopping you. Sorry for loving you so much and leaving you like this.

For a tick Lotor is home again then an ear piercing shriek shatters his whole world.


	16. Chapter 16

"You like him don't you?" Keith asks. Everything makes sense now. "Yeah so?" Matt responds losing a bit of usual humor. "Aren't you going to tell him?" "Why?" "Well now that I'm thinking it's obvious you like eachother." Matt's expression darkens.

"Are you joking Keith? You haven't even been here to see anything" Matt growls and not for the first time today Keith wants to punch him. "Catch me up then!" that sounded harsher than Keith intended. "What's obvious Keith is that he likes someone else. That he and the other person are so meant to be. They're going to be the universes most beloved couple and there's no way I'm going to ruin that with my feelings" Matt sighs looking more defeated than Keith has ever seen him.

"Lotor deserves to be the happiest person alive and theres no way" Matt's voice breaks "no way I'm going to get in the way of that." Keith doesn't know how to respond. To him it was clear as day that Lotor liked Matt back and all he did was listen to them talk for a few minutes. He knew though that Matt and Lotor would never say anything, both too afraid of being the obstacle to the other's happiness.


	17. Chapter 17

Pidge curiously observes her brother and Lotor. Matt was asleep taking a deep well rest after being mortally wounded in their latest conflict with out of control Galra. Lotor sat next to his bed looking utterly defeated talking too low for Pidge to hear. The tears in his eyes told her everything though.

Lance walked up to Pidge then raised an eyebrow at Lotor and Matt. "Aren't you worried?" Lance asks voice oozing suspicion. "About what?" Pidge replies not taking her eyes of her brother and the emperor.

Lance glares daggers at Lotor then softens when he sees the heart broken expression on his face. Lotor never let's anyone see him like this, so such raw emotion spilling off him in waves is startling. "Nevermind" Lance mumbles.


	18. Chapter 18

Waking up early is routine for Matt now. He has grown accustomed to Lotor waking him because he was violently twitching in his sleep. Matt never asks what his nightmares are about and Lotor never told him to wake him, actually Lotor said to just ignore him.

How could he though? His friend was obviously dreaming of something terrifying. He wakes up gasping as if whatever was haunting crushed the life out him. Matt always tells him that everything is okay, that he is safe, that whatever had hurt him in the dream can't hurt him anymore.

The only indication that Lotor ever hears him is the sudden relief in his eyes when he calms down enough. Eventually Lotor falls asleep again and Matt is left to hold his dear friend and hope that one day all his nightmares would just vanish, as if they never existed in the first place.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add 'implied major character death' to hurt yall even more?

Matt... doesn't even know why he's here. This situation demands for the comfort of a lover not a friend. Everyone insisted he stay with Lotor though, as if he was some sort of medical professional. They said it would help him.

What help is this though? Not being able to do anything but gaze at the gorgeous man he fell in love with. Watch the powerful figure struggling to cling to life. In a desperate attempt to make himself feel useful he holds onto Lotor's hand with his own.

Almost immediately the emperor pulls him closer. His eyes unfocused and wild plead to him "Allura" he gasps. Matt feels something shatter within him. What made everyone think that he should be the one here? "Allura please" Matt tries to pull away but even in his weakend state Lotor is stronger than him.

"Allura, I beg you, tell him please" Matt should get Allura. She would know what to do, how to calm him down. "Allura please I'm begging you tell Matt... Tell Matt I love him."


	20. Chapter 20

Lotor didn't want to see Matt go. He stood frozen in place though, unable to say what he really wants to. Allura gives him a shove from behind "Go talk to him!" she whispers fiercely.

Talk to him and say what? _Hey Matt even though we have never looked at eachother let alone talked ever I feel like we could really have a connection if we did?_ The rebel would probably be scared off and never dare set foot around him again.

So Lotor said nothing. Just watched with a heavy heart as Matt and the rest of the rebels left in their ships not knowing when or if they'd ever return.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to cheer myself up and tbh it's my best chapter like how the frick do the others even compare?????

Hawt yoaois ahead if u dont like THEN DONT READ HATER I DONT GO AROUND CRITZING YOUR WORKS LET BOYS LOVE OTHER BOYS!!! >:///

Lotor- This is dumb  
Me- Ur dumb

Hey matt said shiro matts buffest and hottest friend yeah shiro said matt taking his eyes off of that one dude what was his name again sit in the back okay i will how could he refuse Lotor will sit somewhere too just make it a secret because no ones supposed to know we bringing him even though that was our plan whose lotor later at the thing matt for some reason just wants to

Matt- hehe  
Me- Ur a silly boyz *giggles*

stand next to the guy who was like not on the ship but turns out he is i guess why didnt we talk he thinks weirdly because thats weird and something he would never think of in a million billion years shiro and pidge are okay with that i guess shiro nods to matt as if matt knows what the heck is even going on (wait pidge and i are related??????? and were saving our dad?????????? why does no one tell me??????????) so he yeets the r e a l l y f r i c k e n t o l (grape sodaaaaaaaa ewwww) thing away into the trash were it belongs as far away from matt as possible yeeeeeey

the end

pls r&r i needs those commets to feed my fams!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs in Spanish*

Lotor sostuvo suavemente el cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo. "Vamos Matt, no puedes morir aquí ..." se sorprendió por lo mal que sonaba su voz.

Si no fuera por el muy leve aumento y caída de su pecho, Lotor habría supuesto que Matt estaría muerto. Entonces las cosas en el campo de batalla se pondrían feas. "Por favor, Matt, eres más fuerte que esto", susurró incapaz de hablar más fuerte por temor a que, si lo hacía, comenzara a llorar.

No hay necesidad de llorar. Matt no está muerto. "Te lo juro. Matt, si lo logras, te mostraré a ti y a todos los días lo mucho que significas para mí." Lotor realmente no quería llora "Te lo ruego Matt, por favor no me dejes ..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess and the Pauper AU lol

"What about my voice?" Lotor grumbles as Shiro ajusts the dress "I may look a looooot like Allura and can try to act like her but there's no way I can talk like her." Lotor should have known when he met the princess a week ago something crazy like this was bound to happen.

Shiro finished zipping him up "Don't worry I told everyone you have a sore throat and usually the princess would be cared for hand and foot but this meeting is important." For all his brave talk Shiro was worried out of his mind. 

Allura is betrothed (for monetary reasons) to the prince Lotor was about to meet. If he messed this up the king and everyone would surely find out Lotor isn't Allura and he and Shiro will be locked away in the dungeons for all eternity. "Okay all you have to do is be Allura's sweet self" "For how long?" "You know until I find her!" 

Lotor prayed with all his heart and soul this stupid plan would work. Surprisingly enough it did. Other than a puzzled glance from Throk a worker at the palace no one seemed to tell that Lotor wasn't Allura. _Oh please let this prince be as dumb as a bag of bricks... Fuuuuuu he's hot!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the "doing stuff" "I'm stuff" OTP prompt but better~

Lotor walks into the meeting area of the castle ship. Allura narrows her eyes "You're late." Lotor shrugs "I was eating a snack." he takes his place next to Shiro. A few seconds later Matt runs in. 

Pidge and Lance scream in horror, Shiro's eyes widen, Hunk sighs dramatically, and Allura glances from one team member to another in confusion.

Matt calmly sits next to Lotor and the pair bursts into laughter "I told you their reactions would be priceless" Matt yells out of breath.


	25. Chapter 25

Hunk smiles softly as Matt drags Lotor into the eating area. Sure they are a weird and V E R Y unexpected combination but now he and the rest of the team can't imagine seeing one without the other.

Judging by the sudden overwhelming scent of glass cleaner Hunk assumed they just finished shining the healing pods. "Heyo Hunk! Is lunch ready?" Matt grins brightly and Lotor blinks rapidly as if he's staring into a sun. "Oh yeah guys! Just take your seats and it'll be right out" Hunk doesn't mention that they took unusually long to clean the pods and are the only two who haven't eaten.

Hunk watches as Matt and Lotor sit down next to eachother at the table. They don't seem to notice no one else is there. Matt pokes Lotor's nose and the emperor snorts. Hunk has never seen him so relaxed and whatever doubts he had about them at first vanish. If Matt can make Lotor as relaxed and cheerful as he is now then they are definitely meant to be.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Season Three Voltron stumbles into an Alternate Reality where the humans and Alteans are Galra and the Galra are Humans.

"Umm Katie?" Pidge flinches as a Galra lightly taps her shoulder and her eyes widen. "You are Katie right? You look just like her..." "M-matt?" This can't be her brother, this scruffy purple alien, and yet his soft expression feels so familiar to her. "Yeah... Um I'm assuming something happened to me in your reality... You look like you're going to cry." Matt frowns.

Pidge wants to hug him Galra or not but something stands between them and shoves her "Back off" the human growls menacingly. "What's your problem? He's my brother!" Pidge can't help herself she just met this man and he's already sending up red flags. The man rolls his eyes "Keith is with kits and that didn't stop your friend with the knife from attacking him!" the man bravely shields Matt from her even though he looks as scrawny as everyone else in this reality.

"Hey Lotor calm down please, I'm fine, I approached her" Matt soothes the man named Lotor. "Look just trust me I don't think she would hurt me, she has no reason to" Lotor glares at Pidge but doesn't have the heart to argue with Matt so he whispers something to the Galra and reluctantly leaves them.

"Wow" Pidge mumbles, she's glad there is no Lotor in her reality. "Yeah he's odd but I love him and I'm sure you'll get used to us in your reality" Matt sighs dreamy look on his face as he watches Lotor talk to the Galra Allura. ".....Wait what?"


	27. Chapter 27

Matt lays down on the couch and sighs dramatically. He should feel comfortable back on Earth but when he closes and opens his eyes he expects to see the dark purple walls of a Galra ship. Pidge on her laptop snickers "Matt it's only been a week. You can survive without Lotor for a bit longer."

"Who's Lotor?" their mother emerges from the kitchen drying her hands. "Oh uhhh a friend" Matt mumbles refusing to look at his mom. "Is he nice?" Colleen asks. Pidge grins wickedly "Yeah Matt? Does he treat you well?" "Yup! Pretty nice or else you know mom we wouldn't be friends..." it's taking all his self control not to lundge at his laughing sister.

Sam emerges suddenly summoned by the noise "Hey guys! Matt why do you look so red? Honey has he been telling you about his boyfriend Lotor?" Pidge is laughing so hard she's struggling to breathe. Colleen pouts "Well I'm trying to get Matt to talk about him but he seems embarrassed for some reason..." Matt takes a couch cushion and tries to smother himself with it.


	28. Chapter 28

"Why do you guys do that?" Keith asks genuinely interested. Matt and Lotor are text book definition of that gross couple everyone either hates or wants to be like. They're always together doing some dumb couple thing or another as if they can't stand to be apart for a few seconds.

On the battlefield one would expect them to be glued to each other, working together to fight off enemies. Yet it's the complete opposite. They act as if they've never seen the other and could care less what happens to them.

Matt shrugs "Oh it's a compromise. I get to fight and no one associates me with Lotor thus not worrying him that I'll be a target." Keith rolls his eyes. Even when they try not to do a dumb couple thing they still do a dumb couple thing. Secretly he thinks it's brilliant but he'll never admit that.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon Trainer AU~

"Why does your mom have a freaking Lugia?" Matt's eyes widen as the professor releases the legendary pats it's head then it dives into the ocean. 

"Oh didn't I tell you? She studies legendaries. She's trying to get me to study mythicals but the constant moving is annoying me" Lotor mutters "I mean it's nice knowing all the regions but we don't stay long enough to make memories..." he trails off suddenly looking emberessed.

"All the regions?" Matt is genuinely impressed "Which one is your favorite? I'm assuming Sinnoh because of all the history." Lotor thinks as he sees his mother's Lugia resurface. "I think I like Johto the best. The people here are nice..." he mumbles face burning. 

Matt grins brightly and wraps and arm around Lotor "I'm glad you think so."


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've made 30 of these X'D

Lotor's first instinct is to take the battle worn man in his arms and hold him as tightly as he can. He does that. "Oof! I missed you too you weirdo!" Matt returns the hug.

Lotor's second instinct is to say everything that's on his mind. _Matt I love you more than everything in this universe. I've never felt so good than when I'm with you. I want to show you just how much you mean to me. If we can stay like this together forever I would always be happy. Matt I love you._ He doesn't do that.

He let's go "I'm glad you're back" if Matt heard how strained his voice sounded he didn't show it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amnesia AU in which Matt forgets everything about Lotor except for how much he loves him

"Can you stay? I mean it doesn't feel right seeing you leave..." Matt sighs "And this is your bed right?" he gestures to the giant purple comforter he's laying on. Lotor nods and somewhat reluctantly he gets into bed.

Matt giggles and snuggles closer to him. Lotor stiffens. "Look I may not remember who you are but I know that you make feel really good and happy..." Lotor turns to face him "I just don't want to force you to be with me. I never did before and I won't now."

Matt gives him a light kiss "I told you the feelings are there. I know I love you, I just have to remember who you are exactly. You aren't forcing me to do anything." Matt pokes Lotor cheek then snuggles closer to sleep. Lotor wraps an arm around him and vows to do everything he can to help Matt remember.


	32. Chapter 32

"Our epic love story has begun! I'll fall for your gorgeous face and perfect hair and you'll fall for everything about me because I'm great" Matt winks. Lotor rolls his eyes. "Whaaaaat you don't believe in our happily ever after?" Matt puts on an exaggerated frown. 

"You're rediculous" Lotor teases and inwardly scolds himself for playing along with the human. "I am outraged! It's this kind of behaviour that will lead to our early divorce! We'll have fights over custody of the kids and fifty cats!!! Noooo I'm sorry I loooove youuuuuu!" Matt dramatically drapes himself over the alien.

Lotor grunts in annoyance but for some reason doesn't push him off. "You do know I'm joking right? Pffft you and me? I know we're both mega hotties but that's crazy..." Matt trails off. Lotor tries to look anywhere but at him "Exactly, absolutely preposterous."


	33. Chapter 33

_You need to try Lotor_ , Allura's words repeated themselves in his head over and over again. He did not understand how the Altean princess could be so accepting of this but the fact that she could not just drop it motivated Lotor.

According to Pidge the last time she seen Matt was on the bridge stargazing. A very embarrassingly large part of Lotor didn't want to find the human there. That way he would have an excuse to try again some other day.

He should know by now that the universe is not on his side. The human jumped seeing him "Oh uhh sorry I'll leave." Lotor wanted to slam his face against the nearest hard surface for finding Matt's stutter cute "No it's fine you can stay." There he is trying, take that Allura!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this very cheesy headcanon that soulmates aura colors blend together. Some beings can see aura colors and are shook when someone is born with more than one color (usually one has to meet their soulmate in order for the colors to start blending).
> 
> Also they're not cats or anything like that I just like the idea of Galra calling their young kit/kitten X'D

Hon... Hagg... Honerva? She could barely feel anything but the crying Galra kit pulled at her heartstrings. For a tick everything was normal again and she felt the overwhelming urge to told the tiny creature.

He squirmed in her embrace and whinned but he was calming down. "Who are you kit? Why are you here all alone?" Honerva mumbled not recognising the sound of her own voice. The baby blinked at her, his beautiful golden eyes so wide and innocent.

"Wait a tick..." her eyes must be playing tricks on her but there was no need to upset the kit "What do we have here? Kitten did you know being born with an aura with two colors is very special?" The baby squeaked in response and Honerva laid him back down to rest "Well it means that no matter where you are you'll never be alone..."


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that Lotor is low-key afraid of Olia because she's a doggo and Galra are technically cats X'D

"What the quiznak do you two think your doing?" Olia growls as the startled couple jump apart. Matt had the audacity to look smug, the emperor on the other hand well the look on his face satisfied her.

"Awwe come on 'lia! I'm done here I just wanted a little reward for all my hard work!" Matt grins widely and pulls Lotor close to him. Olia wants to gag.

"You know we are never finished here and doesn't he have an empire to run or something?" Lotor flinches and once again Olia is oddly satisfied. Matt pouts "She's right babe, I'll see you later" Lotor nods and with a stiff salute to her leaves. 

"What's his problem?" Olia asks when Lotor is out of range to hear. "Huh? Oh I don't know he's usually more confident than that!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wink wonk*

"What is that?" Lotor asks as Matt unwraps another brown food and eats it. The human laughs softly "Try one then I'll tell you" he hands Lotor one.

The only reason the emperor knows to take off the shiny silver stuff is because he's secretly been watching Matt eat this whole time

The food is very sweet but not bad at all. Lotor can tell why Matt likes them. "They're called Kisses" Matt says with a wink.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This batch of feels is brought to you by "One Day at a Time"! Yall should go watch it then cry with me :'D

This isn't right. Lotor isn't supposed to be lying down, pale faced, struggling for every breath. He belonged out on the front lines powerful, brave, all mighty.

Matt wanted nothing more than to see those beautiful golden eyes he loves so much to open again and sparkle with all the life that Lotor has. That's not a friend thing to think. At one point his feelings for the emperor started crossing the line between friendship and complete and utter infatuation.

Yet however much he may adore Lotor he was almost certain the gorgeous alien was interested in another. "Lotor I may not be the love of your life" Matt took a second to wipe his tears "but I think you may be the love of mine."


	38. Chapter 38

"You look so at peace holding Jaiden" Honerva mutters loud enough for Lotor to hear her at a distance. He ignores her. Lotor doesn't even notice her.

He's too invested in trying to make sense of Jaiden's baby talk. Just a few days ago she started making these sweet noises and Lotor just knows she's a brilliant kitten already now if only he could understand- "...trully was excited about being a father but everything just kept going wrong a..." for the first time Lotor is aware of Honerva standing near by. How long has she been there?

She's trying to tell him something or has been telling him something. Hasn't she noticed he doesn't care? Whatever she might be saying can't be as important as what Jaiden is trying to tell him. "What is it little one? What's on your mind?" Honerva pauses. Lotor probably hasn't heard a word.


	39. Chapter 39

"I mean I get it Lo! You like Altea, you love Altea, you adore Altea! You wish you were Altean! I get it! I asked what do you want in your sandwich!" Allura laughs and rolls her eyes. "He is exhausting and booooooring! Do you two talk about Altea all the time?"

Matt shakes his head slowly "Uhh no? I mean unless I ask or it comes up or something..." Allura glares at him playfully "Ahhhh so what do you talk about?" Matt doesn't know why he's blushing "Lots of random stuff?"

Allura smirks which looks oddly fitting on the princess "I loooove it when I finally get him to shut up about Altea and discuss a more interesting subject... meaning you." Matt laughs nervously "Me? I uhh well that must be terribly dull!" Allura winks "Oh absolutely not dearest Matt!"


	40. Chapter 40

At one point in time this had stopped being a simple training session. Shiro and Lotor looked ready to kill eachother which is odd considering how well they seem to have been getting along.

"What makes you so great?"

"Maybe the fact that I can actually protect those I care about!"

"I can protect others!"

"You don't exactly have the best record huh?"

"I'll show you! I'll show everyone! This isn't just some game to me. What I feel is REAL!"

"Prove it!"

Every intense connected blow makes Matt flinch "Maybe someone should jump in there and stop them before they stop barking and start biting!" Keith shoves him "I volunteer you as tribute!" Matt scowls "Why me?" Keith rolls his eyes "You started it."


	41. Chapter 41

Jaiden slowly pushes the door open and peeks inside. The usual sight of her fathers asleep at their work stations makes her roll her eyes. "Okay come on you workaholic nerds it's time for bed!" both of them stir but neither wake up.

"Daaaaaad get up!!!" Jaiden shakes Lotor who grunts and eventually opens his eyes. "Oh hi darling what is it?" Lotor mumbles as Jaiden shakes Matt. "You guys fell asleep at your desks again!" Lotor sighes, stretches, then picks Matt up bridal style "Don't worry sweet, I'll take him to bed."

Jaiden still follows him to their room and doesn't leave until their snuggley comfy "What would we do without you precious?" Lotor yawns pulling Matt as close to him as he can. Jaiden flicks the lights off "I don't know have really bad neck cramps?"


	42. Chapter 42

"I'm pretty sure you have better things to do than talk to me" Matt laughs nervously hoping Pidge would return soon. Lotor thinks for a few seconds and nods slowly "As a matter of fact I do." Matt gestures to the general direction he and Pidge arrived from "See? Now run along and stop letting me waste your precious ti-" Matt is cut off abruptly by the feeling of Lotor's lips on his own. 

For a second he forgets how to react then he slowly kisses back. The emperor pulls away too soon with a smug look on his face "Yes I really should be going and once again I would like to finish our conversation another time" he gives a slight wave and walks to his ship.

It takes Matt awhile to notice Pidge has returned "Heyo Matt! Are you okay?" Matt blinks a few times trying to clear his head "Uhhhh I'm not feeling baaaaaaaad if that's what you mean?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer than the usual~

"You want to know how I managed to take over him?" Haggar growls making Lotor fall back. Anything to stall for time so Matt nods. "A mind like my son's isn't so easily controlled. He has several metaphorical walls to block out me and everyone else out" Haggar glares at Matt "So I had to break him. Make him so weak he can't possibly resist the control. I showed him his worst nightmare, losing you." Matt takes a step back in surprise.

"Why so shocked? Do you have any idea what I would do for Lotor to care about me as much as he cares about you? Do you know how often I wished that things didn't go so horribly wrong between us?" Haggar's voice sounds strained as if her hold on Lotor's mind is wavering.

"You would do so much including making Lotor a lifeless husk rather than let him be his own being? I'm not going to sugarcoat it he will hate you even more after this" its Haggar's turn to step back. "You can create a bond that mother and son should have but not if you keep doing stuff like this! I can help you with that but you need to let him go!" Anything to help Lotor.

Matt can't read Haggar's expression but something he said must have struck a cord because the harsh yellow faded from Lotor's eyes and he staggered. Matt somehow managed to steady him before he fell. "M-matt I thought you...?" Lotor rasps regaining his senses. "It's going to be okay love I promise" Matt whispers as Lotor sighs in relief.

Haggar sits and slouches in pure defeat "The first thing he thinks of when I let him go is you..."


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this done yesterday but posting it today after watching season 6...... it's really great lol

By the third time Keith has had enough and kicks Matt from under the table. "Stop flirting!" he whispers angrily. Matt glares at him and kicks him back "Flirting? Whose flirting? I'm not flirting?" the crack and his voice makes Keith want to gag.

"You and Lotor keep making those stupid faces at eachother. At first I thought he was directing them at me which was hella creepy then I noticed he was looking at you a-" "Keith care to share what you and Matt are talking about?" Shiro cuts Keith off. 

Matt blushes furiously and Keith rolls his eyes "It's not important Shiro, sorry for interrupting the meeting" Keith mumbles. 

"I owe you one" Matt mumbles when the meeting is adjourned. "Just get a room next time" Keith smirks.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight season 6 spoiler!

"Care to dance?" Lotor offers Matt a hand. "Ohh getting more confident in your skills I see" Matt teases and takes his hand. Lotor fondly rolls his eyes and leads a waltz.

"Woah when you get good? I always thought you had two left feet!" Matt says as Lotor dips him. "I've been taking lessons" the emperor mumbles cool facade breaking as he blushes furiously. "Lessons? Who in the Galra empire knows how to ballroom dance?" Matt laughs as Lotor twirls him.

"...Dyak" he replies so softly Matt almost doesn't hear him. "Really? I didn't think she would teach something like that!" he pauses the dance to save Lotor messing up from embarrassment. "Well... she has been pretty giddy lately. I assume it's because her sort of son is getting married soon..." Matt gets on his tip toes and kisses him softly "I'll be sure to thank your sort of mom later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS HOUSE WE STAN DYAK(sp?) FHFHGGFGFGH


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More slight season 6 spoilers!

"Now let me take a look at the little one!" Dyak says proud voice as if she had made and birthed Jaiden herself. Matt shoots a pleading glance at Lotor. "Dyak you must be careful. Jaiden is at least half human and they are a lot more delicate than Galra kits..." he tries not to flinch as Dyak carefully takes Jaiden from him.

"Oh I know that! Do you really think I wouldn't study up on humans once I realised just how attached you are to Matt?" Dyak growls offended. For some reason Jaiden isn't scared. She just looks up at the Galra with wide, curious eyes. "Hmm what a strong fighter she will be, small and powerful. Yes I can already see this one leading her own batallion to victory!" Jaiden giggles in Dyak's arms finding her tone of voice nice.

Matt groans imagining his tiny daughter fighting. "Please Dyak it's too soon to think about that! She's too young to fight!" Lotor scolds. "Oh my dear, you must know more than anyone that there are more forms of strength that just physical fighting." Dyak gives Jaiden to Matt. "For example sweetness can be a strength" her gaze softens as she sees Jaiden already has her parents wrapped around her finger "and this kit is definatly the sweetest of them all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall have no idea how many Dyak moments I have come up with fhgfhfggfhg


	47. Chapter 47

Lotor blinks a few times until his eyes adjust to the harsh light. He slowly turns his head to the right and sees a familiar shape sleeping on another bed back towards him. Lotor tries to stretch but groans as he feels a sharp pain on his side. The shape on the other bed stirs and faces him.

"Hey" Lotor says through clenched teeth. Matt looks at him from head to toe then sighs dramatically "Why are you so stupid?" Lotor chuckles through the pain. "I'm serious! I had that guy and you just haaaaaad to show up and almost get yourself killed! My scar looks scary but it's nothing compared to the hole on your side." Matt mutters voice breaking.

"I'm sorry. How does your scar look?" Matt turns to face him completely "It starts here" he points to his right shoulder and moves his finger diagonally down his chest and stops right before his thigh "and ends here." "I think I'm going to have fun with that" Lotor tries to make a joke and winks.

Matt rolls his eyes but still blushes darkly. "I wish we could share the same bed" Lotor mumbles. It's Matt's turn to laugh "We can't health hazards or something." Lotor sighs deeply no matter what happens or how badly injured he can get he will never stop protecting Matt. "I love you." Matt turns to lay on his back and sleep "I love you too you idiot."


	48. Chapter 48

Lotor breaks the kiss first, it is a smart decision even though he really didn't want to. "Should we go to your room or mine?" he whispers breathless. Matt's misty eyes slowly refocus "Yours... It's closer." he mumbles still not quiet back. Lotor smirks and checks the hall before he takes Matt's hand and leads him to his room.

Once he locks the door behind them Lotor pulls Matt to his bed and takes his lips again. He only breaks away again when he realizes Matt is crying. "What's wrong love?" Love. Saying that outloud for the first time brings a smile to Lotor's face. Matt blinks rapidly "What's if this is a dream too?" Matt whimpers and burrys his face in Lotor's chest.

Lotor's body goes cold for a second this feels so real. "Well if it is" he sighes and holds Matt close "we should make the most of it." In the morning they'll wake up and realize this is no dream. Their true love story is only just beginning.


	49. Chapter 49

Lotor takes a deep breath to compose himself "I could have a castle made with the rarest, most valuable, most desirable material in this or any other universe and it would feel so empty with out you in it." With every word he is getting bit more confident.

"I could have every ounce of quintessence, billions upon billions of loyal subjects, the world at my finger tips but all of that means nothing if I don't have you to give it to. I would do anything for you Matt because the fame and fortune is dirt comapred to your smile and the way you make me feel." Lotor sighes and waits for a response.

Allura claps "Good job! If Matt isn't already head over heels for you this will definatly make him fall!" Lotor narrows his eyes trying to make sense of what she just said. The princess giggles "It means you are a natural! Now go get your man and try not to have a heart attack on the way there!" Allura shoves him out of her room before he can make another one of his silly excuses and hopes for the best.


	50. Chapter 50

Matt twirls his staff and smirks as Lotor clutches at his side. The emperor's eyes show no pain only confusion "Why would you do this?" he chokes out. Matt laughs but it's not the sweet sound Lotor has learned to love "You should have known! Why would I fall for someone like you? I was using you and now that you've outlived your purpose I need to get rid of you!"

Matt's words hurt worse than his wound. Lotor sees dark spots at the edge of his vision "Did you not feel anything towards me? All those months we spent traveling together? The adventures we shared?" Matt sighes "Oh you're not my type! All that purple..." Lotor's eyes widen "You are really choosing to leave me because of the color of my skin? I thought that didn't matter to you?"

Matt gets close and sharply lifts Lotor's face "Oh no I just prefer someone more... orange" he grins wickedly. Lotor can literally feel his heart shattering "No, not my twin!!!!!"

"Your games are stupid" Pidge whines and throws her avatar at Matt."If I knew you two would be like this I wouldn't have called you to join in!" she glares at the pair. Lotor shrugs still not over his adrenaline rush from the game. Matt tucks some stray hair behind his ear "I don't know why you didn't see this comming Pigeon!" Pidge groans and vows to never play Monsters and Mana with her dumb brother and his dumb boyfriend ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let!!! These!!! Dorks!!! Play!!! DnD!!!!!!!


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorks talk about their nerds
> 
> Season 7 spoilers!!!!

"Oh yeah Matt says he used to have terrible eyesight until the Garrison fixed it" Lotor tilts his head slighty "Oh really?" Shiro nods seriously "Yeah pilots are suppoaed to have 20/20 eyesight. That's perfect vision" Shiro explains before Lotor can ask.

"Of course out in space anything can happen and you need perfect eyesight to see where you're going and in our case where our enemies are" Lotor sighes softly. Even though he doesn't exactly like the Garrison they did him a huge favor. His gaze moves to his beloved and another man.

"Why didn't Adam get his eyes fixed?" Lotor asks feeling the tinest speck of jealously seeing Matt content chatting with Adam. Shiro ruffles his hair "Adam doesn't really fly. He trained to but now all he does is teach about flying."

There's more to talk about but they get distracted watching Matt and Adam respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I t w a s o n l y a m a t t e r o f t i m e h e h e h e


	52. Chapter 52

"So what you're just going to give up on Lotor?" N-7 sobs. Matt can't look at them "No I'm just being realistic. Voltron had to get out of the quintessence field because it was corrupting them. Even if was still alive it would...turn him." Matt stops feeling tears sting his eyes.

"There has to be a way to get him out before it does that!" Oh N-7 is an endless wave of pure hope and love. They believe even the worst hardened criminals have good in them even if it's just a speck that speck should be preserved. "N-7... We should be happy he's at peace now. We both know just how much he was hurting. Maybe this is a good thing? We'll feel the pain of his loss for a long time but at least he's finally resting." 

It's breaking Matt's heart to say those words but he has to be the rational one. He takes N-7 and holds them close. "It... It was supposed to be the three of us forever" N-7 moans and burries their face in his chest. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm marking this as complete for now. Maybe I'll come back to it when we get more info on that beautiful bean Matt was holding hands with (Zia) ;3
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, and/or leaving kudos <333


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini companion thing to my """fluffy plotless""" chat fic lol

Lotor's phone vibrates so he checks it one last time.

_Matt: I love you sweet dreams <333_

He responds with a similar message before locking his phone and setting it on the nightstand. He adjusts his long silvery hair into a ponytail and sighes laying down in bed pulling up the covers. Finally he pulls a small clear crystal orb from under his pillow and holds it close.

Several hours later Lotor's eyes snap open and he sits up abruptly. His breathing is rapid and he's sweating but... he can't remember the nightmare he had. His attention rushes towards the crystal he's holding. His hand is stiff from clutching it so tightly but he can ignore that in favour of admiring the soft sparkle the orb has thanks to the moonlight.

Most nights after a nightmare Lotor would need to get up and move to try and bring himself back to reality. Tonight is different though. The little ball gives him a strange sense of peace, or maybe not so strange. With a sigh he lays back down and silently thanks several people.


	54. Chapter 54

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Adam shrieks before he yanks a cushion out of the couch he and Shiro are sitting on and throws it at Matt and Lotor. Shiro flinches and pauses the video they were watching. "Please dear there's no need for that! And you two aren't helping!" Shiro mutters at the giggling sources of Adam's rage.

"Not OUR fault you guys invited us" Matt says smuggly throwing the cushion back. "I will flipping end your life Holt you know that!" Adam's glare is more than enough proof of his capabilities. "You know we're like this and yet you still invite us over" Lotor shrugs.

"Why you little!" Adam reaches over to a lamp on the stand. "Ohhh nooo Adam if you throw that it could actually hurt them!" Shiro tries to restrain his husband. Every week this happens. Every week the four of them hang out on Friday to take a break. Every week they end the day watching the newest episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved.

Every week Matt and Lotor talk through the entire thing like the pair of nerds they are and Adam almost murders them for that. Shiro wouldn't change a thing though.


End file.
